Hoshiyomi
Hoshiyomi (星黄泉; dt. "Unterweltstern") war ein menschenähnlicher Ninjayōkai und ein Daiyōkai, der für Gerechtigkeit kämpfte, zusammen mit seiner Geliebten, der Menschenfrau und Samurai namens Tsukiyomi. thumb|left|Hoshiyomi sorgt sich um [[Tsukiyomis Gesundheit.]] Zusammen waren die beiden ein unschlagbares Team und besiegten viele Yōkai. Schon bald aber machte sich Hoshiyomi Sorgen um seine Geliebte und wendete sich an Tōtōsais teuflischen Lehrling, Kaijinbō. Dieser sollte ihm eine unbezwingbare Waffe schmieden, mit der Hoshiyomi Tsukiyomi vor allen Feinden beschützen wollte. Kaijinbō machte sich ans Werk und schmiedete aus dem teuflischen Fleisch von 222 Yōkai die "Kenkon no Naginata" (乾坤の薙刀; dt. "Hellbarde von Himmel und Erde"), eine Doppelklingenhellebarde, für Hoshiyomi. In der Folgezeit beschützte Hoshiyomi Tsukiyomi mit der Kenkon no Naginata vor Yōkai und fing an seine Persönlichkeit zu verändern. Je öfter Hoshiyomi die Kenkon no Naginata schwang, je mehr übernahm dessen böse Aura die Kontrolle über Hoshiyomis Geist. Am Ende war Hoshiyomi ganz von der Kenkon no Naginata besessen. Aus Angst heraus, Hoshiyomi könnte sich durch die Kenkon no Naginata selbst ins Verderben stürzen, versiegelte Tsukiyomi dessen Seele in einem Pentagramm und versuchte so auch die Kenkon no Naginata zu zerstören. Ihr Plan ging aber nicht auf, da der besessene Hoshiyomi Tsukiyomi zuvor schwer verletzt hatte, sie konnte ihn zwar versiegeln aber nicht die Kenkon no Naginata und dessen teuflische Macht. Es gelang ihr aber, die Doppelklingenhellebarde in die beiden einzelnen Klingen zu teilen, die Kon-Klinge zum Berg Hakurei und die Ken-Klinge zum Berg Fuji zu befördern. Einige Jahrzehnte später brach Hoshiyomis Siegel auf und seine Seele wurde wieder frei. Hoshiyomi fühlte sich von Tsukiyomi und allen Menschen verraten, da er einfach so versiegelt worden war und will nun alle Menschen, mit Hilfe der Naginata von Kenkon, in die Hölle schicken, damit alle das selbe Leid erfahren, wie Hoshiyomi es musste. Er verbündete sich dazu mit einer Gruppe bestehend aus vier weiteren Ninjayōkai Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku und Seiryū, welche in Hoshiyomis Auftrag die Ken-Klinge aufspüren sollten, welche der Zeit im Besitz von Akitoki Hōjō war, der wiederum von Inu Yasha und seine Freunden begleitet wurde. Als ihre Zielpersonen waren zu einem Akitoki angeben, da er die Ken-Klinge bei sich hatte und Hoshiyomi machte auch Kagome Higurashi zur Zielperson, welche zu einem Splitter des Shikon no Tama besaß und auch spirituelle Kräfte welcher der von Tsukiyomi ähnlich waren, was Hoshiyomi in Wallung brachte und in ihm erst recht Wut und Rachsucht den Menschen gegenüber entfachte. thumb|right|Hoshiyomi und die [[Kenkon no Naginata.]] Inu Yasha, Sango, Kagome und Miroku konnten im direkten Kampf alle vier von Hoshiyomis Ninjayōkaidienern ausschalten und letztendlich auch beseitigen, da Miroku sie mit seinem Kazaana einsaugte. Hoshiyomi_greift_Akitoki_an.jpg|Hoshiyomi greift Akitoki an. Hoshiyomi_(Vom_Naginata_no_KenKon_besessen).jpg| Hoshiyomi_(Vom_Naginata_no_KenKon_besessen)_2.jpg| Hoshiyomi_(Vom_Naginata_no_KenKon_besessen)_3.jpg| Hoshiyomi_(Vom_Naginata_no_KenKon_besessen)_4.jpg| Hoshiyomi_(Vom_Naginata_no_KenKon_besessen)_5.jpg| Jedoch gelang die Ken-Klinge schließlich doch in den Besitz von Hoshiyomi, welcher dann die "Kon-Klinge" und die "Ken-Klinge" wieder zur "Kenkon no Naginata" vereinigte und auch damit die von Tsukiyomi gebannte bösartige Kraft der Waffe wieder frei setzte und Hoshiyomi so seines freien Willens beraubt wurde und unter die Kontrolle dieser bösen Aura der Naginata von Kenkon fiel. Als danach Inu Yasha & Co. nun auch direkt auf Hoshiyomi im Kampf trafen, stand dieser kurz bevor seinen Plan der Rache in die Realität umzusetzen. thumb|right|240px|[[Tsukiyomis Geist erscheint vor Hoshiyomi, um ihn zu warnen.]] Hoshiyomi war Inu Yasha zu Beginn des Kampfes mit der Naginata von Kenkon überlegen, der Hanyō wurde zurückgedrängt und Inu Yasha konnte nur mit ansehen wie Hoshiyomi ein riesiges, schwarzes Loch erschuf mit seinen Kräften, welches alles und jeden einsaugen sollte. Obwohl Tsukiyomis Geist in jenem Moment vorn Hoshiyomi erscheint und ihm zu erklären versuchte, warum sie ihn damals versiegelt hatte, glaubte er ihr nicht ein Wort und lies sich nicht besänftigen, da die bösartige Aura der Naginate von Kenkon bereits Besitz von Hoshiyomi ergriffen hatte. Inu Yasha & Kagome konnten Hoshiyomi dann aber vereinten Kräften doch noch bezwingen, indem Inu Yashas Bakuryūha sich mit Kagomes Pfeil, welcher durch Tsukiyomis spirituelle Kraft verstärkt wurde, verbunden hatte zu einem gemeinsamen Angriff und so die gebündelte Attacke beider sich Liebenden Hoshiyomi und auch die Kenkon no Naginata mit einem Schlag in Stücke zerfetzte. Als er starb, sah Hoshiyomi erneut Tsukiyomis Geist, er sah nun in diesem Moment nach seinem Tod auch selbst endlich ein, dass es nun wohl besser war, wenn die Naginata von Kenkon für immer zerstört bliebe und er und Tsukiyomi wieder im Tode vereint waren. Persönalichkeit Hoshiyomi ist in gewisser Hinsicht das Gegenstück zu Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha hasste ursprünglich Menschen und wollte mit dem Shikon no Tama zu einem vollwertigen Yōkai werden. Im Laufe der Handlung ändert er sich aber und will Menschen lieber beschützen, als sie zu töten. Bei Hoshiyomi war es genau umgekehrt, ursprünglich beschütze er Menschen, fühlte sich dann aber durch seine Versiegelung von ihnen verraten und wollte dann Rache dafür nehmen. Im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha, wird deutlich klar, dass Hoshiyomi kein Yōkai ist der gerne bzw. grundlos tötet. Als Hoshiyomi die Gelegenheit hatte, Inu Yasha mit einem Schlag töten zu können, tut er dies nicht und meint, dass Inu Yasha sich aus seinen Angelegenheiten raushalten soll. Wenn Inu Yasha einfach verschwinden würde, dann werde Hoshiyomi ihn und seine Freunde ungestraft laufen lassen. Hoshiyomi handelte daher nicht wie die anderen Daiyōkai in der Handlung, diese töteten ihre Gegner immer sofort und zeigten keine Gnade, wie Hoshiyomi es Inu Yasha gegenüber tat. Auch ist Hoshiyomi insofern anders, dass er menschliche Emotionen wie Liebe oder Mitgefühl für andere empfindet. Auch ist Hoshiyomi Inu no Taishō sehr ähnlich: *Inu no Taishō ließ einst Tessaiga von Tōtōsai schmieden, um so seine Geliebte, die Menschenfrau Izayoi zu beschützen. *Hoshiyomi ließ die Kenken no Naginata von Kaijinbō schmieden, um so seine Geliebte, die Menschenfrau Tsukiyomi zu beschützen. Der Unterschied ist aber, dass Hoshiyomis Waffe Besitz von ihm ergriffen hatte und er so dem Bösen verfiel, was bei Inu no Taishō nicht der Fall war. Stärken & Fähigleiten *'"Ninjayōkai-Doppelgänger-Technik:"' Hoshiyomi kann Doppelgänger von sich selbst erschaffen. So kann er seine Gegner leicht verwirren und aus dem Hinterhalt heraus angreifen, da es schwer zu erkennen ist wer von den Doppelgängern der echte Hoshiyomi ist. Im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha wirkt diese Fähigkeit aber nicht wirklich, da dieser mit seinem Geruchssinn den echten Hoshiyomi erschnüffeln kann. Hoshiyomi_multiimágenes.JPG|Ninjadämonendoppelgänger Demon Ninja Shadow Hold.jpg|Schattenkontrolle Pentacle Barrier.jpg|Pentagrammbarriere Ball of Light.JPG|Hoshiyomi trifft seine Ninjayōkai, in seiner Form als Lichtkugel *'"Schattenkontrolle:"' Hoshiyomi wirft hierbei einen Dolch in die Silhouette des Schatten seines Gegners, dieser kann sich dann nicht mehr bewegen. Wenn es aber dunkel ist und der Schatten des Gegners nicht eindeutig lokalisierbar ist, so verliert Hoshiyomis Fähigkeit an Wirkung. Im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha wendet Hoshiyomi ebenfalls diese Fähigkeit an, jedoch als der Mond von Wolkenbedeckt wird, wird Inu Yashas Schatten schwächer und Hoshiyomis Schattenkontrolle verfehht ihre Wirkung. *'"Pentagrammbarriere:"' Hoshiyomi kann Barrieren mit einem Pentagrammzauber erschaffen, diese Barriere blockt alles ab und Hoshiyomi kann so ungestört seinen Machenschaften nachgehen. Ob das rote Tessaiga diese Barriere zerstören kann, ist nicht bekannt, da zu diesen Zeitpunkt, als Hoshiyomi Kagome in seinem Bannkreis festhielt, die anderen damit beschäftigt waren, gegen Hoshiyomis Ninjayōkai zu kämpfen. Nachdem es Hoshiyomi gelang das Naginata no Kenkon wieder zu vereinen, löste er seine Barriere auf, da er sich sicher war, mit dem Naginata no Kenkon unbesiegbar zu sein. *'"Lichtkugel:"' Ähnlich wie Sesshōmaru, kann Hoshiyomi sich in eine Lichtkugel transformieren und sich so schnell über große Entfernungen bewegen kann. Diese Fähigkeit sieht man, als Hoshiyomi Kagome als Geisel genommen hatte und in seiner Lichtkugelform schnell mit ihr fliehen konnte. Trivia *Die Beziehung von Hoshiyomi & Tsukiyomi ist der von Inu Yasha & Kikyō nachempfunden. *Hoshiyomi tritt in den Episoden 137-140 auf: #''"Eine Vorfahrin namens Kagome"'' #''"Berg der Dämonen: Kagome Higurashis und Akitoki Hōjōs Überlebenskampf"'' #''"Das große Duell an den Shōn-Fällen"'' #''"Ewige Liebe, die Naginata von Kenkon"'' en:Hoshiyomi es:Hoshiyomi Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Animecharakter